twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Raemara
Known Information Raemara the White Crow (Rae) Pre-Return: In the early morning dawn of a frigid winter storm, a mother and her infant child were found in the grip of death by a roaming Gaelish tribe. That infant was Raemara, and the tribe took her mother and her in and treated them as their own. And when Rae grew older and showed a natural talent for shaping the magical forces of the earth, the Gael elders taught her to channel that skill as they would teach one of their own as well. While Rae knew that the Gael were her people, regardless of blood relation, she was always aware that she was different. Her mother didn’t talk about the past. She considered herself and her daughter to be reborn the night they almost died in that winter storm. Because of this, her mother adopted the worship of the Old Ways, and she was a particularly devout follower of the Crow, the messenger of the dead. Her mother believed that the gods granted them a reprieve from death that night, and as such was constantly devoted to appeasing the Crow. Rae vividly remembers spending her childhood helping her mother prepare altars and offerings to the Crow –that is, when she wasn’t training with the elders. Memories of her childhood and adolescence with the Gael are vivid up until Rae's mother died. She doesn’t remember how, and she doesn’t remember much of her life after that point. She different flashes and feelings of the path her life took after that point, as if remembering a dream. She remembers conflict – both inside herself and between others. She remembers a journey, travelling, a search – she was looking for her father. She remembers a new place – great cites filled with people… and she remembers how she died. There was a dead man. A man she couldn’t save. She didn’t have the power to resurrect… There were other men who believed she had that power, and they were angry. She wanted to help, but she couldn’t and they wouldn’t listen. “I can’t help! I can’t do it! I don’t know how! I can’t help you! I can’t save him!” They wouldn’t listen. The last thing she remembers is being dragged to a dark place, voices surrounding her whispering “Her life for his.” She doesn’t know if it worked, whatever ritual they were trying to accomplish. In her last moments though, she hoped it did. That through the crimes of these misguided men, at least someone would be granted life. That hope was the last thing she remembers – hope for life of any kind. Post-Return: Rae returned in the summer of the 9th year of Adelrune. Status None Allies * Giovanni, Drengr, and all Gael ** "There is nothing like the company of your own people. I respect the ways of others, but being Returned sometimes makes me homesick for the forests. Being with other Gael is almost like being home." * Wayland, Reonna, and all Old Ways ** "I can not describe the comfort I find in the company of my Old Ways family. I know whatever the gods send us, we can handle together." * Shavarrah ** "She was my first friend among the Returned. We are very different and follow our own paths, but we will always have a bond." * Luminitous ** "Something about his glow energizes me. I trusted him instantly, and at first I thought I was a fool for that. He has proven me wrong time and time again." * Lavender ** "Lavender is so pure. The purest. Do you want to look at Lavender? Do you want to talk to Lavender? You better do it the right way, or you can fight me. DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?" * Westley ** "I... treasure my adventures with Westley... or is he Alexander now? Well, I swear I never imagined being friends with a Dacian, I do not know how this happened. I suppose he's only half Dacian. I believe he was my 'gateway' Dacian as they say. Why are there so many Dacians here? Why do they all talk to me?" * ...Rae generally considers all Returned to be her allies, though not all have her same level of trust. Enemies * All enemies of the Returned * ...particularly the Theddespari Mages ** "If I could single-handedly drain the life from each of them, I'd do it... slowly... and with pleasure." Obituaries None Rumors * Rumor has it, she's stronger than she looks. * Once impulsively ate an entire cart of strawberry tarts and ran off because she couldn't pay. * Rumor has it her favorite color is neither blue nor yellow. * Rumor has it that she is a bird that never found its wings. Falling from life has given her a chance to soar. * Raemara is V * Rumor has it if you ask her theme song, if the time is right in the night she just might sing it for you. Which is a lovely rare occurrence to witness. * Rumor has it, she learned to read just so she could ghostwrite a memoir for a Drir friend. * Rumor has it, she can crush you like sparrows egg between thighs, whatever that means. * Rumor has it that Raemara is always armed and always dangerous. * Rumor has it that Raemara received a talisman in the shape of a star from a beautiful man with feathers in his hair, and gold on his brow. * Rumor has it, Raemara and Aeloss are to be married * It is said Raemara with a gesture of Raedient glittering light burnt Ulometh, demon of obedience, to a smoldering cinder of ash. * Rae is book bae * Rae has such great passion for their friends that no demon could mimic or fake * It is said Raemara has the distinct privilege of being the only person to save Luminitous life * Rumor has it, a particular winged druid in town absolutely adores Raemara to no ends. Quotes * "I do not stab people in the back. Only the front." Character Inspirations * The Morrigan (Celtic goddess) * Valkyrie * Yasha (Critical Role) * ... and a dash of Worf from Star Trek: Next Gen Soundtrack * Rousseau - Nerina Pallot * Undone in Sorrow - Still Crooked * Take It All - Ruelle